


Good Boy

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, cas smut, castiel smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hasn't been a good boy and there's gonna be consequences from the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo I'm a slut for sub!Cas
> 
> PS this is only my second time writing smut and I couldn't find a beta, so pls be gentle and lemme know if it doesn't suck. or gimme some constructive criticism. 
> 
> happy fanfic reading, my little sinners!

To say you were slightly disappointed would be an understatement. You had been planning a surprise for Castiel for a few days now and got him to agree to a night in with you so you could give him the surprise.

Until he got caught up with some Heaven business and had to cancel last minute.

He was incredibly sorry and you understood, but it still stung. Although, you knew if he had known his surprise was going to be you, laying in the middle of the bed wearing a new lingerie set that barely covered anything, waiting for him to take you any way he pleased, he wouldn’t have canceled. 

You sighed audibly. If only he knew.

But instead of moping around for the rest of the night, you started coming up with a new plan for when Cas returned.

It wasn’t until around 2am when you heard the sound of fluttering wings. You were laying in bed in the dark with your blankets covering you, and although you were wide awake (you were much too giddy to fall asleep), you immediately shut your eyes and pretended to wake up.

“Cas? Is-is that you?” You grumbled in your best sleepy voice as you turned on the lamp next to your bed.

“It’s me. I’m sorry I woke you.” He replied.

You heard Cas’ trench and suit jacket hit the floor after he took his shoes and socks off, and then felt the bed dip as Cas settled in next to you. 

“It’s alright.” You said, turning to face him.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it tonight. I really wanted to spend time with you. Will you allow me to make it up to you?” He pleaded, giving you his best puppy eyes. If it weren’t for the plan you had up your sleeve, you probably would’ve fallen for it.

“No.” You tried your best to maintain the stern look in your face, but the look of total shock on his face was making it hard for you to stop your giggles.

There was a few seconds of silence, Cas clearly confused and trying to figure out what to say next. 

“…No?” 

“Yeah, no. You wanna know why I’m not gonna let you make it up to me, Castiel?” You said sternly, propping yourself up on your elbow and staring intensely at him.

He stared back at you with wide, worried eyes. “Y/N, I am sorr-”

“Nuh uh,” you interrupted. “I’m gonna tell you why you can’t make it up to me. Because you’ve been bad. You know, Cas, I did have that surprise for you, but only good boys get surprises. Have you been a good boy?”

You saw recognition pass through his eyes and he quickly fell into his submissive state, casting his eyes downward and shaking his head ‘no’.

“That’s right, you haven’t been a good boy. And there’s gonna be consequences. Do you want to know what your surprise was going to be, Castiel?” You asked.

Cas looked back up at you. “Yes, ma'am.”

You smirked and kept eye contact as you sat up and slowly pushed the covers off of you, revealing your white see-through lingerie. Cas closed his eyes and gulped, trying to compose himself.  _Bingo_ , you thought to yourself.

“You really missed out, Cas. I was laying here all alone, so wet and ready for you to take me any way you wanted. After you called me to cancel, I decided to touch myself instead. And god, did it feel good,” You said with a teasing tone.

Cas audibly groaned at this and started palming himself. You quickly swatted his hands away and pinned him down, straddling him. 

“No. You don’t get to touch yourself tonight. Or me. Give me your tie.” 

He stared up at you with wide and excited eyes, so eager to please you. He quickly slid his tie off and gave it to you. 

“Good,” you said as you lifted yourself up off of him and sat back against the headboard. “Now stand up and strip.” 

Cas did as he was told, getting up from the bed and eagerly unbuttoning his shirt. You sat back and simply enjoyed the view as his shirt hit the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, and oh fuck, his cock was already hard. You smiled in delight as you began to get off the bed. 

“Good boy,” you praised as you walked to your desk. You pulled the wooden chair out from the desk and dragged it over to the front of the bed. “Now sit,” you commanded. 

As he made his way over to sit in the chair, you walked to your dresser and pulled a silk violet scarf from a drawer.  _Perfect_ , you thought. 

You finally turned around and faced Castiel with the tie in one hand and the scarf in the other. He was sitting in the chair with clenched hands in his lap—no doubt fighting the urge to touch himself—and was staring up at you with wild and excited eyes. God, he already looked utterly debauched and you hadn’t even touched him yet. 

You sauntered over to him with a wicked smirk and straddled him, making him grunt at the movement.

“As your punishment, you’re not gonna be able to see or touch me. That’s only a privilege for good boys,” You said as you tied his tie around his head, covering his eyes and making sure he couldn’t see. “How’s that feel?”

“It feels good,” he replied, his voice now even lower than usual.

“Give me your hands baby” you whispered in his ear. He shuddered and eagerly complied, making you smile. You took his hands and moved them around the chair, tying them together with the scarf so he wouldn’t touch you.

“Are you good?” You asked seriously.

“Very.” 

With that, you lifted yourself off of him and looked at your handiwork. Damn he looked so good, willingly tied up and blindfolded, waiting for you. The sight immediately sent warmth down to your core.

“Don’t forget the safe word, baby,” you leaned over and whispered in his ear as you placed your hands on his thighs. He shuddered in anticipation and nodded his response. 

You placed a chaste kiss on his lips as you continued slowly rubbing up and down his thighs. You then moved your kisses along his jaw line until you reached his neck, where your kisses turned to licking and sucking, making Cas let out an “mmmm” sound.

You decided to sit on his lap as your mouth continued its trail downward. Meanwhile, your right hand trailed up from his thigh and grabbed his throbbing cock, making Cas jerk his hips forward as he groaned. You began stroking him at a torturously slow pace while your left hand reached up and smoothed over his nipples. It was sensory overload for him, especially being blindfolded, and the noises and movements he was making was enough to make you unbearably wet for him.

“Y/N, please, I can’t,” he panted.

“I’m sorry, what was that? What did you call me?” you asked authoritatively, ceasing all your movements, much to his dismay.

“Ma’am! I mean ma’am. I’m sorry, please please don’t stop,” he begged with his brows furrowed as he panted.  _Fuck_. How could you say no to that?

You wrapped your arms around his neck and started to rock your hips back and forth against his cock, eliciting a long, guttural groan from Cas. At this point, your panties were pretty much ruined from how soaked you were. 

“I’m so fucking wet for you right now, Castiel,” you whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe afterward. “What do you want?

“I—I want you to…” he sighed in frustration. He was always so shy when he got put on the spot by you. Often times he didn’t know how to put his desires into words and he didn’t want to offend you, but what Cas didn’t understand is that you would do just about anything he asked you to. 

“Come on, baby. It’s ok, just tell me what you want from me,” you said quietly, nuzzling your face into his neck as you continued rocking your hips.

“I..I want you to ride me,” he said. 

You smiled as you lifted your head up from his neck. “Mmm, good boy. You want me to ride your cock? How bad do you want it?” you said as you pressed your hips against him even harder, causing him to moan out.

“So bad, I want you so much, ma’am. Please!” he cried out as he started to squirm.

Deciding that you were just as done with waiting as he was, you quickly got off of his lap and tugged your panties down your legs, throwing them somewhere across the room. You resumed your place on his lap and kissed him deeply as you lifted your hips and slowly sunk down onto his cock. You tossed your head back in pleasure while Cas let out a loud groan of relief. The feeling of finally being filled with him felt so unbelievably good. You had been aching for him; the teasing turned out to be just as torturous for you as it was for him. You began slowly moving up and down on his length as you kissed down his neck.

“Such a good boy for me, Castiel,” you panted as you placed your forehead against his, moving at a quicker pace. “Fuck, Cas you feel so good,”

Cas was in such a state of pleasure from finally getting the stimulation he had so desperately craved that he couldn’t even form the words to speak. Instead, he nodded his head, letting out a strangled moan every few seconds.

You began riding him even faster, rushing towards your release. “Such a good boy, I want you to see me come for you,” you said as you untied the blindfold covering his eyes.

He took a few moments for his eyes to adjust and then they were on you. “Fuck!” He cried out at the sight of you, flushed, panting and bouncing unceremoniously on his dick while still wearing your see-through lingerie top.

“I’m so close baby, be a good boy and come for me,” you gasped out. Merely seconds later, pleasure completely consumed you as you arched your back and cried out, your release quickly pulsing through you. The sight of you coming undone sent Castiel spiraling towards his release, and a second later he was sent over the edge in one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. He kept his eyes on you while you rode him through it, both of you trembling from the intensity of it. 

Once both of your orgasms had subsided, you slumped against him. “Wow,” you panted out. “That was…”

“Incredible,” Castiel finished for you. “You are incredible, Y/N. I’ve never felt pleasure like that in my entire existence.” he beamed, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

You smiled and lifted your head to look at him. “I love you so much, Cas.”

“And I love you.” he replied, smiling back at you. 

You leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss as you reached behind the chair and untied him. His arms immediately flew to you, lifting you up and carrying you bridal style over to the bed. He gently placed you on your side and moved over to get into bed next to you. He immediately scooted towards you until his head was resting on your chest with his arm slung around your stomach, holding himself as close as possible to you. Your arms wrapped around him in response, and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself.

“Such a good boy.”


End file.
